Atrapados en Ávalon
by ladygon
Summary: Sam, Dean y Castiel van al mundo de Ávalon en busca de la Colt, la cual fue robada por los duendes. Ahí descubrirán al rey Oberón y sus intenciones malévolas. Destiel.


-0-

 **Atrapados en Ávalon**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del mundo Supernatural. No espero ofender a nadie, solo escribo por diversión y son fantasías mías.**

Advertencia: smut.

—¿Estás seguro que es aquí la entrada? —preguntó Dean por segunda vez.

—Aquí es —aseguró Castiel.

Castiel quedó callado sin mirar a los chicos.

—¿Qué pasa Cas? —preguntó Sam

—Debo decirles algo.

—Pues dilo —dijo Dean.

Hizo una mueca de incomodidad.

—Cuando cruce el umbral hacia Ávalon, estaré indefenso. No tendré poderes —anunció.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Dean.

Castiel dio un suspiro.

—Ávalon bloquea a los ángeles es todo lo que sé.

—No sabes mucho, ¿eh? —picó Dean.

—Al menos sé dónde dejo mi arma —contestó Castiel.

—¡Hey! ¡Yo sé dónde dejé la Colt! ¡El problema es…!

—… que te la robaron los duendes —completó Sam—. Lo has dicho un montón de veces, por eso estamos aquí. La pregunta es si en verdad quieres buscarla en ese lugar. Es peligroso y no sabemos qué encontraremos.

Dean se movió incómodo en su puesto.

—No podemos dejar esa arma en manos de cualquiera.

—Ese cualquiera es Oberón, el Rey de las Hadas y gobierna Ávalon. Debe tenerla él en su poder y no creo que debamos meternos en sus fauces —explicó Sam.

—No nos meteremos en las fauces de nadie. Iremos, tomamos la Colt y nos volvemos.

Sam rodó los ojos. Su hermano era un cabezota cuando se le metía una idea.

—Si la Colt la tiene Oberón, nos devolvemos de inmediato.

—Pero…

—Además, ¿cómo volveremos si Cas está bloqueado? —preguntó Sam.

Buena pregunta.

—La presencia de un ángel puede abrir el portal a ese país, sin importar si tengo poderes o no, seré un ángel de todas maneras —explicó Castiel.

—OK —aseguró Dean.

Estaban parados frente a una cueva bastante extraña en un montículo cerca del bosque. El Impala se veía desde ahí aparcado en un claro. La cueva era chica y podían pasar doblados. Castiel metió la mano en la cueva y abrió el portal hacia ese mundo desconocido. Una tela luminosa anunció que estaba activada y entraron los tres a ese lugar.

Detrás de ellos estaba un árbol gigante, en cuyo tronco estaba el agujero del portal por donde llegaron. Incluso las raíces gigantes salían del suelo como tentáculos de pulpo. En ese instante, Dean se preocupó de Castiel, porque si estaba anulado o sin poderes, podrían perderlo en ese mundo. Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde para devolverse.

El mundo de Ávalon era muy frondoso. Parados al lado de un enorme árbol milenario, vieron ese mundo maravilloso de solo bosques y verdes de todos los matices existentes.

—¡Dean! —gritó Castiel.

Sam y Dean voltearon a verlo. La impresión quedó reflejado en sus rostros. Frente a ellos, una figura luminosa alada los hipnotizó con su presencia.

—Sam, Dean. Mi cuerpo…

El cuerpo de Castiel irradiaba luz, pero una que no hacía daño, pero más que irradiar, era de luz, puesto que el envase de Jimmy Novak no existía. Era como si su forma real estuviera presente, pero sin hacer daño.

—Cas…

Dean iba acercarse a él cuando escucharon un zumbido insistente en el aire. Una legión de hadas de todos tamaños estaban encima de ellos. Castiel trató de volar, pero le fue imposible.

Una red dorada cayó sobre él, sin que tuvieran alguna oportunidad de salvarlo del secuestro. Sus pies se elevaron del suelo con el arrastre de las hadas desde el cielo.

—¡Sam! ¡Dean! —gritó otra vez Castiel suspendido en el aire.

Dean trató de salvarlo, pero no lo alcanzó. La altura tomó distancia. Intentó dispararles a las hadas, incluso lo hizo y su arma no funcionó. Desesperado comenzó a tirarle piedras o cualquier cosa. Eso tampoco funcionó, porque las criaturas lo atacaron a ellos dos mientras el grupo de voladores se llevaban a Castiel.

Los chicos quitaron a varios de su paso para ir corriendo tras el secuestrado, pero las criaturas no paraban de atacarlos. Luego, sin previo aviso, levantaron el vuelo y salieron de rango de ataque.

—¡Cas!

Perdieron a Castiel, llegando al lugar. Eso les recordó que no era la primera vez que sucedía algo así con el ángel.

—¡Maldita sea! —dijo Dean entre dientes.

Sam le dio una mirada muy significativa sin decir una palabra.

—¡Lo sé! —gritó Dean con los ojos inyectados en furia.

Maldiciendo una y otra vez, el cazador mayor, siguió la búsqueda del ángel junto con su hermano Sam. Ahora las prioridades cambiaron de improviso, ya no era importante la Colt, sino la vida de su amigo, de su mejor amigo, de su hermano, de su… no, su hermano de alma.

Si le pasaba algo por la estúpida idea de venir por esa estúpida arma, no se lo perdonaría nunca.

—¿Y ahora cómo lo encontraremos? —preguntó Dean.

Siguiendo la dirección y preguntando por las hadas o a alguien, era el único plan que se le ocurría.

—¿Por qué secuestrarían a Cas? —se preguntó Sam.

No se dieron cuenta que al responder eso, sabrían la razón de estar en Ávalon. Sin embargo, no estaban ahí para razonar cosas sin sentido. Estaban ahí para rescatar a Castiel, es decir, ahora que cambiaron los planes.

Entraron a la profundidad del bosque, encontrando todo tipo de criaturas mágicas que comenzaron a fascinarlos, al mismo tiempo, que a asustarlos. Es cierto que estaban acostumbrados a los monstruos, pero estos tenían la cualidad en su mundo de que no variaban en sus apariencias, por lo menos al principio. Aquí todo era diferente, los "monstruos" carecían de la forma humanoide de vez en cuando. Algunas hadas o lo que fueran tenían apariencia de flores o eran las mismas flores, quienes tenían vida. Los árboles también parecían vivos con esos ojos negros que daban miedo. Ríos hermosos, cristalinos, con algunos saltos de agua.

—Bienvenidos a Narnia —dijo Dean con burla.

La belleza del lugar era demasiado embriagante y podía quitarte la razón, al quedarte prendido de ella, olvidando todo lo demás.

—Vamos Sam. Debemos ir por Cas.

Fue la única forma de despegar a su hermano de la contemplación de tal lugar mágico. Salieron del bosque rumbo al palacio. Debía ser el palacio, porque era la única edificación a la redonda que estaba encima de unos peñascos. Además, de ser esplendoroso como uno sacado de un cuento de hadas y gigantesco como una montaña.

—Apuesto que ese es el palacio de Oberón —dijo Dean.

—El Rey de las Hadas y de todo Ávalon —agregó Sam.

—Gracias por la información.

No hubo necesidad de preguntarle a nadie. Cuando empezaron su larga caminata hasta el palacio en busca de Castiel, trataron de pasar desapercibidos de las criaturas mágicas. No logrando nada de esto, pero con la salvedad, de que ellas no querían acercarse, sino todo lo contrario. El huir rápido de estas fue bastante evidente.

Les llevó mucho tiempo en acercarse. Después de varias horas caminando, había un tumulto que se dirigía al lugar y buscaron la forma de entrar en él.

—Creo que debemos disfrazarnos para entrar —dijo Sam.

—¿Estás bromeando?

—Somos muy llamativos. Nos atraparán al momento de cruzar las puertas de palacio.

—Tienes razón.

La única forma de tener un disfraz, era robándolo. Así que asaltaron a un par de faunos vestidos de brujas y entraron a palacio, rodeados de los inusuales invitados a la fiesta.

Dean se sentía muy ridículo con la situación, pero no había forma de cambiar, eso si quería salvar a Castiel. No importaba lo ridículo, si hablaban de la vida del ángel. Lo principal de todo, era volver con él a su mundo y rápido. La Colt salió de tema.

Una gran fiesta se alzaba en el interior del palacio. Se preguntaron qué sucedía, porque debían estar celebrando algo importante. Era un espectáculo increíble de ver, parecía una película de Disney con todas esas criaturas fantásticas reunidas en un mismo espacio tan fantástico como ellas. Estaban en el patio central del palacio. Era grande, inmenso, y frente a este, estaba un trono gigante, quién se sentara ahí debía medir unos veinte metros a lo menos.

Las trompetas sonaron, como en una película antigua de combate. Miraron hacia arriba y vieron varias hileras de trompetistas con orejas puntiagudas, vestidos con atuendos medievales en conjunto. Las trompetas eran aflautadas y cuando comenzaron a tocar, toda la gente comenzó a gritar y aplaudir con alegría. Las ovaciones se hicieron más intensas, hasta que una turba de tambores comenzó a tocar al unísono mientras las enormes puertas del castillo se abrían. Entonces, los tambores dejaron de tocar al mismo tiempo que las trompetas, y apareció un pie gigante de color púrpura, con uñas largas. Los chicos quedaron sin aliento al ver el resto del monstruo que salía de ahí, porque este sí, era un monstruo salido de cuentos. Incluso tenía cuernos como el diablo de la película "Fantasía". Eso aterrorizó un poco a los chicos, quienes no estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de monstruos.

Sin embargo, la impresión más grande para ellos no fue esa, sino una jaula de oro con pedestal, donde venía adentro una hermosa criatura brillante.

—Cas… —suspiró Dean.

Castiel, prisionero como una avecilla en esa jaula, finamente labrada, estaba a un lado del rey, el cual lo exhibía como su preciada mascota. Dean sintió que la sangre le hervía por la rabia.

—Bienvenidos, mis adorados súbditos —dijo el rey.

La aclamación no se dejó esperar. Dean quería solo matarlo de forma lenta y muy, muy dolorosa. Nadie atrapaba a su ángel en una jaula, ni siquiera en una de oro tan hermosa como esa, una jaula era una jaula.

El idioma del monstruo se hizo incomprensible para ellos. La voz grave, retumbaba en sus oídos, al parecer daba inicio a la fiesta. Esta era bastante apoteósica e irreal con todas esas criaturas, pero Dean solo miraba la jaula como hipnotizado, pues el rey de las hadas metía su mano grandota en ella para alcanzar a Castiel, quien se movía como loco, tratando de esquivarlo. Hasta que logró alcanzarlo y Castiel chilló.

El corazón de Dean dio un vuelco terrible. Si ese monstruo apretaba más de la cuenta al ángel, podía volverlo papilla y eso no podía definir como lo afectaba terriblemente.

—Hay que actuar ahora.

—¡Dean!

Sam no pudo detener a su hermano. Era obvio que necesitarían un plan y no un ataque kamikaze ante todos los espectadores, y niños de todas las edades, pero Dean no daría pie atrás en salvar a Castiel de ese gigante.

Era hora de crear una distracción para llegar a la jaula. Estaba pensando en eso, cuando el rey mostró al ángel, a quien tenía atrapado en su mano, pero lo más asqueroso fue una lengua pegajosa que lamió toda la cabeza de Castiel. Este último puso una cara de desesperación, su luz comenzó a parpadear como si su energía se agotara, como si el monstruo lo tomara como un cono de helado y se lo estuviera comiendo con una cara de satisfacción lujuriosa. Dean quedó impactado con la escena.

Sam no logró poner en marcha ningún plan, ni siquiera crear una distracción, porque Dean se abalanzó sobre los pies del gigante y enterró su espada de ángel en uno de ellos, saltando hacia un lado. El monstruo dio un grito feroz, levantó el pie con la espada incrustada y soltó a Castiel. Este trató de volar, pero no podía mantenerse en el aire, logrando un aterrizaje forzado con varios vaivenes antes de caer.

Dean fue corriendo a su encuentro.

—¡Cas! —gritó Dean.

Lo tomó y ayudó a ponerlo de pie.

—¿Estás bien?

Dean estaba maravillado con la forma del ángel luminoso, que no se dio cuenta cuando apareció Sam a su lado.

—Rápido, debemos irnos —dijo Sam.

Dean ayudó a Castiel a mantenerse en pie mientras huían del palacio. Sam también tuvo que ayudarlos, porque el ángel parecía mal herido. Así corrieron como pudieron para alejarse del lugar.

—¡Rápido! ¡Atrápenlos! ¡Ese ángel es mío! —rugió el rey.

Las hordas de hadas y duendes fueron detrás de los chicos. Eran muchos, tantos que el cielo se oscureció. Los chicos supieron que sería difícil salir de ahí, porque no tenían ninguna idea si llegarían al portal.

Castiel estaba muy herido así que los retrasaba. Al parecer, el apretón que sufrió en manos del rey, fue demasiado demoledor para su cuerpo. Si lo volvían a atrapar, el pobre del ángel no resistiría. No dejaría que lo tuviera, eso solo sobre su cadáver.

—¡Devuélvanme a mi ángel! —gritaba el rey.

Optaron por esconderse, así las hordas de hadas pasaron por arriba de sus cabezas mientras eran cubiertos por una entrada de arbustos que encontraron en el paso.

—Debemos volver rápido al punto donde entramos —explicó Castiel casi sin aliento.

Sam y Dean asintieron y luego dejaron que las hadas pasaran por sobre sus cabezas hasta que se despejara el cielo. Entonces, volvieron a salir, cuidando de no toparse con seres sobrenaturales o caerse al río. Pudieron andar escondidos por un buen tiempo. Eso era favorable, si pensaban que el portal no estaba tan lejos.

Si tenían suerte, podrían llegar sin que nadie los viera. Corrieron, corrieron todo lo que pudieron hasta llegar al lugar donde había comenzado todo. El árbol gigante estaba al frente, en cuyo tronco estaba la entrada.

Castiel debía abrir la brecha fuera de ese mundo. Sin embargo, estaba bastante débil producto del secuestro y recorrer toda esa distancia no lo lograría, así que tuvieron que descansar por obligación. Descansar era peligroso, demasiado peligroso para ellos donde cada minuto contaba hacia la salida, pero debían hacerlo si querían sacar al ángel vivo de ahí.

—¿Qué te hizo ese monstruo? —preguntó Dean.

Castiel se agitó con la pregunta como si le diera una especie de escalofrío en todo su cuerpo luminoso. No quiso responderle, era demasiado terrorífico, incluso para él el decirlo en voz alta.

—Me quería de… mascota…

—¿Mascota?

—Mascota… sexual…

—¿Eh?, pero si eres muy pequeño para él.

—Dean, estoy desnudo por si no lo has notado.

Dean abrió grande los ojos. No se había fijado en eso, ya que Castiel estaba en su forma real a escala eso sí, pero real luminosa.

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo si pareces campanita?

La luminosidad no permitía verlo desnudo.

—No me refiero a esa desnudez. Esta es mi forma Dean. Mi forma real desnuda y él me estaba activando para tener mi tamaño real también. Con ese tamaño yo… sería… de su altura y…

Ahora Dean comprendió a lo que se refería su amigo y se sintió mal por él. No veía la desnudez de Castiel, salvo la luminosidad que despedía y eso no tenía vergüenza para Dean, pero debía suponer que no significaba que su amigo estaba avergonzado o humillado con la situación. Castiel no parecía mortificado a causa de la luz, sino por el hecho de ser "activado" por ese monstruo, para ese sucio propósito y eso le dejaba un pequeño tono rojizo en toda su luz corporal.

—¿Puedes caminar, Cas? —preguntó Dean.

Castiel quedó un suspenso, pero los hermanos no insistieron en la pregunta, sino que esperaron con paciencia a la respuesta del ángel. Este quedó un tanto confundido con la actitud de los chicos cuando siempre andaban apurados, los miró y decidió asentir con su cabeza.

—Entonces, iremos lento —aseguró Dean.

Eso le hizo sentirse querido por parte de Castiel. Pocas veces los chicos tenían consideración con él. Tan pocas, que no entendía la razón de tal cuidado para su persona cuando casi siempre eran exigencias. Quiso aprovechar, hasta el fondo de contento por esa pareja tan considerada con él. Incluso tropezó y la mano de Dean lo sostuvo por inercia para que no cayera de bruces contra el suelo. Lo bueno, es que el toque a un ser celestial, se sentía muy bien.

Sam también lo ayudaba a mantenerse en pie y caminar el trecho que les faltaba para llegar al otro lado. Castiel no estaba bien, se notaba decaído y la luz que emanaba también tenía baja intensidad a diferencia del principio.

Entonces una voz gruesa, profunda y muy tenebrosa emergió del cielo:

—¡Devuélvanme a mi ángel! —rugió.

Era el monarca gigante de ese lugar. Castiel tembló de puro miedo. Los chicos quedaron congelados sin decir ni una palabra, tratando de pasar desapercibidos.

—¡No planee todo esto para nada! —gritó otra vez el rey.

Los chicos se quedaron mirando, los unos a los otros, cuando un ruido ensordecedor cubrió el lugar. Asimismo, un aura de oscuridad tapó el sol. Ellos se asustaron, porque comprendieron que eran las tropas del rey.

—Mierda, esto es malo —dijo Dean—. Necesitamos una protección mágica o algo así para quedar invisible de ellos.

—No me miren, no tengo poderes. Oberón los bloqueó.

—¡Maldición!

—Suena muy elaborado todo —dijo Sam, pensando— ¿Cómo es eso de que lo planeó todo?

—Al parecer nos trajo aquí con la única finalidad de capturarme a mí.

—No, espera… —dijo Dean.

—¿Entonces no hay Colt? —preguntó Sam.

—¡Qué! —exclamó Dean.

—No… no hay Colt —respondió Castiel.

—¿Todo fue una mentira?

Castiel asintió con la cabeza.

—A Oberón le gustan los ángeles de mascotas. Cuando supo de mí, quiso traerme como sea. Todo esto fue una trampa elaborada por los duendes.

—¡Dios!, y caímos redonditos en ella.

—Debemos salir de aquí lo más rápido posible —aseguró Sam.

—Sí, pero cómo. Si salimos de este escondite, nos encontrarán.

Eso era cierto, así que no tuvieron más remedio que quedarse otro rato ahí hasta que fuera seguro. Sin embargo, cayó la noche, o las tropas de hadas cubrían el sol, y vieron que esa era la oportunidad esperada.

—No creo que pueda lograrlo Dean —le dijo Castiel—. No me siento nada bien.

Era cierto, la luz de Castiel comenzó a menguar con las horas y ya pestañeaba con rareza. Ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie.

—Si no regresamos en este momento, tendré que quedarme aquí y ser la mascota de…

Castiel tragó saliva, no quería imaginar eso. Dean sintió el temblor del ángel y no supo cómo hizo para sentirlo. Imaginar a Castiel, con ese monstruo de otra dimensión, le causaba un dolor profundo en el pecho, así que no había escapatoria de esto, porque debían salir de ahí a toda costa.

—Necesitamos un señuelo —dijo Dean.

—Espera, son seres de día, ¿no? —preguntó Sam.

Lo del señuelo no era mala idea, pero el problema es que no le gustó a nadie, ya que significaba sacrificio.

—Están tapando el sol con sus tropas. Si tomamos algunas ramas y nos cubrimos con ellas pareceremos de esas criaturas mitad plantas desde arriba.

—Es buena idea —dijo Dean a Sam.

En eso quedaron, así que sacaron algunas ramas de donde estaban para cubrirse, el cuerpo y principalmente la cabeza. Salieron de su escondite uno detrás de otro; Dean iba al frente, seguido por Castiel y al final Sam. Caminaron muy despacio, porque estaba oscuro y apenas veían por donde iban. Apresuraron el paso mientras escuchaban los ruidos siniestros del bosque encantado y supieron que pronto serían descubiertos, no por los centinelas voladores, sino por los terrenales que poblaban ese país de magia.

Al final corrieron como locos hacia la salida, la cual no se veía como la última vez que la vieron. El tronco del árbol no tenía ningún agujero.

—No se preocupen, puedo activarlo —aseguró Castiel.

—¡Rápido! —gritó Dean.

Aparecieron varios soldados hadas en frente. Dean no supo cómo tomar eso, porque en otro momento se hubiera reído a carcajada limpia y no como una batalla que tendría que librar con seriedad. Sacó su cuchillo y fue con todo, para hacer camino hacia la salida. Sam y Castiel lo acompañaron, aunque Castiel no podía pelear mucho, porque estaba muy débil.

Eran demasiados, pero una cosa a su favor es que eran debiluchos. Dean podía acabar con ellos fácilmente, o dejarlos fuera de combate solo con un empujón. Sam también hacía lo suyo muy bien de forma que pudieron abrirse paso con dificultades. Estaban a punto de llegar a su objetivo cuando apareció Oberón.

—¡Dean! —gritó Castiel.

Dean se dio media vuelta y ahí estaba el gigante, quien dio un paso y todo tembló. Dean se estaba preguntando cómo apareció así de la nada y ahora con más altura que antes, pero trató de mantener el equilibrio antes de caer, producto del movimiento de la tierra. Castiel estaba aterrorizado de ver al monstruo frente a él, ordenando a sus huestes que lo capturaran vivo. Por esta razón, casi tuvo la gran idea de suicidarse, quizás explotar con ese sello mientras los hermanos saltaban a su mundo. No pudo hacerlo, Dean estaba demasiado cerca de él como para que no saliera lastimado con ese juego. Empujaron más hacia la salida, con tan buena suerte, que el miedo de las otras criaturas del bosque, a causa de su señor enfadado, también funcionó de empuje.

Así y todo, no iban a lograrlo. Jamás llegarían al tronco, el cual estaba lleno de trampas enemigas. Oberón aumentaba su tamaño, crecía y crecía. Dean entendió que quizás era tan alto como Castiel dijo que lo era en su forma original. A medida que crecía, parecía destruir todo a su paso con sus enormes pies. Estaban indefensos y perdidos.

Castiel estaba cansado, sin luz, y se apoyó sin querer, en una de las raíces del árbol milenario. Esas raíces grandotas que sobresalían de la tierra. De inmediato se abrió la brecha dimensional frente a los estupefactos chicos. No era el tronco del árbol, pero era parte del árbol, entonces el árbol en sí, era el portal. Sin pensarlo si quiera, Castiel, Dean y Sam cruzaron la puerta espacial bajo un rugido de rabia del gigante. Cayeron al otro lado, en su mundo, como una de las piedras más de la pequeña cueva.

El portal estaba cerrado.

—¿Estás bien Cas? ¿Sam? —preguntó Dean.

Se levantaron los tres, pero Sam y Dean tuvieron que ayudar a levantar a Castiel del suelo. Ya no brillaba, sino que volvió a la misma figura de siempre.

—Me alegro de verte de esta forma —dijo Dean y lo abrazó de improviso.

Castiel estaba tan débil que se desmayó, pero como Dean lo tenía abrazado, no dejó que se azotara contra el piso. Sam y Dean llevaron al ángel al Impala, que tenían cerca del lugar y lo llevaron al búnker para ponerlo en su habitación.

Así estaría unos días, en cama, recobrando las fuerzas. Dean estaba muy preocupado por el ángel, quien había perdido parte de su poder, a causa del gigante pervertido. Con unos días de recuperación podría volver a estar bien.

—Gracias Dean.

Estaban los dos solos en la habitación de Castiel. Era tarde en la noche y Sam dormía en su habitación.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada. Fui yo quien te puso en esa trampa.

—No sabías, además es importante la Colt.

—No tan importante como tú.

—La Colt es importante, Dean y peligrosa que alguien la tenga en su poder. Debimos recuperarla. Siento no haberte ayudado.

—¡Al diablo la Colt! ¡Me asusté mucho cuando te llevaron!

—Lo siento, Dean.

—No lo sientas, no fue tu culpa.

—Siento no ser de ayuda para ti. Si no cumplo con esa función básica, pues no sirvo para nada.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Eres familia Cas.

—Familia, pero debo ser útil.

—No digas eso.

—Es cierto, debo ser útil y solo estoy estorbando o poniéndolos en peligro, lo que es peor. Quizás debería irme pronto para rastrear el arma.

Hizo el ademán de levantarse de la cama, pero fue detenido por la mano en su pecho. Castiel miró sorprendido ese brazo, con ese tacto, mucho más cuando vio el rostro de Dean. Este decía muchas cosas inexplicables.

—Por favor, escúchame —le dijo Dean.

—¿Dean?

—No sé qué más decirte para que me entiendas tu importancia. Al no ser…

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Castiel al sentirlo tan extraño sin terminar su frase.

—Te amo.

—Sé que me amas, yo también te quiero Dean. Eres mi familia junto con Sam y…

No pudo terminar la oración, porque fue callado con un beso de Dean. Frente a los ojos en sorpresa de Castiel, la realidad imaginada alguna vez en su mente, cobró fuerza.

Dean lo amaba de otra forma, no solo como familia, sino como algo más. Ese conocimiento estremeció su ser angelical, porque él también lo amaba con la misma pasión que veía en el otro.

—Dean… por fin me ves como lo que soy.

—Lamento no haberlo hecho antes.

El beso volvió con fuerza, acompañado del escrutinio de sus manos. Las caricias se intensificaron y la piel se calentó. Besos en el cuello siguieron el camino de la línea hacia el pecho donde la lengua descansó en cada pezón. El movimiento circular ayudó a subir la temperatura.

Quitando la ropa, desnudos, encima de la cama las caricias continuaron sin control. La mano bajó hasta su pene y sintió como lo bombeaban en un movimiento continuo, sin pausas. El placer lo traspasaba, solo deseando más de ese contacto delicioso.

El movimiento aumentó el ritmo con rapidez. El placer fue más intenso.

—Te amo Cas.

—Te amo Dean.

Los jadeos subieron de tono. Los quejidos de placer inundaron sus sentidos casi al punto del delirio. Las sensaciones se intensificaron. Corrientes como olas, subían por su espina dorsal, provocando un camino lleno de placeres. Otro movimiento profundo y llegaron al punto exquisito. Lo disfrutaron con dulzura mientras caían en brazos del otro. Permanecieron así durante en unos momentos para recuperar el aliento.

—Lamento que perdieras la Colt.

—Bah, esa siempre viene y se va, pero como es mía, siempre regresa a mis manos —dijo Dean con un doble sentido que Castiel entendió.

—Yo también soy tuyo, Dean.

—Lo sé, pero no se trata solo de eso.

—¿Y qué más hay?

—Parece que no entendiste mi punto. No hay cuidado, solo te lo explicaré, con muchos detalles, desde ahora en adelante hasta entenderlo.

—Sí, explícame, por favor, no entiendo.

—Ahí va la primera explicación.

Sin más, lo besó en los labios en un abrazo tierno que auguraba no soltarlo pronto esa noche.

 **Fin.-**

 **Hola a todos, bueno, no me pregunten de dónde salió este fic, porque ni yo misma sé. Solo me lo imaginé de esta forma, no tengo idea si es la correcta sobre el mundo de Ávalon, puede decirse que es mi versión. Espero les guste.  
**


End file.
